


Opposites Attract

by slytherin1



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Bisexual Harry Potter, Boys Kissing, Drinking, Gay Draco Malfoy, M/M, Mild Language, No Smut, One Shot, Other, Spin the Bottle, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 17:23:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14383422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherin1/pseuds/slytherin1
Summary: During a game of spin the bottle at a college party, the bottle always seems to choose Draco when Harry is spinning it.Based on a Tumblr post





	Opposites Attract

       

Harry POV

 

      Luna Lovegood may not have been the most normal or well liked girl, but she did know how to throw a _wicked_ party. 

Though they had only been going on for six months, and she was only a freshman, they were the only parties everyone at EastWood University bothered going to anymore. The juniors and seniors were always stopping her all over campus to ask her when the next one was and if they could bring any friends from the neighbouring campuses who had heard about the parties. And of course, Luna said yes. The more the merrier, according to her.

This one was probably the best one yet, in Harry Potter's opinion. Everyone had outdone themselves on music, snacks, and the obscene dancing. 

Luna's family was filthy rich, and they lived in a handsome manor about a twenty minute drive from their campus, and since they owned most of the land around them, they never got noise complaints. 

Their mostly soundproof garage was enormous, and that's exactly where Luna threw her parties. There was old sofas and rugs and chairs piled up, so the first party goers always helped set up for later. Always the same: big rug for Spin the Vodka Bottle in the dead middle, sofa by the back wall, table to the left for drinks, snacks on the right, and chairs spread out randomly. First time party people were required to bring either a bottle, Jell-o shots, or a snack, and there were at least 6 of them here tonight because there was more variety of chips and other food. There was also some crazy colored jell-o shots, which always got you brownie points with Luna as they were her favorite. 

Everyone was dancing on the sleek teakwood floor, the lights and fog making it almost impossible to see more than four feet in front of you if you were on the dance floor. But Harry Potter wasn't dancing. 

Harry, shoulder against the cool wall and gaze directly in front of him, hung out by the drinks, a seemingly endless array of tall, multi colored bottles and red Solo cups on the long table next to him. He held one in his hand, his name scrawled on in Luna's pretty handwriting. Harry rarely drank anything but a good cold beer, but tonight he was really going to town; he had already gotten two refills of some orange juice and tequila concotion and was wondering what the red liquid in the punchbowl was when he felt something slosh on the ground right by his clean black sneakers.

"Watch where your-oh," He said angrily before turning to see who had spilled their drink. "Hermione. Sorry about that."

"Don't be silly, Harry, it was my fault," she said breathlessly. Her bushy brown curls formed a fuzzy halo around her flushed face. Probably from all the non-stop dancing and drinking.

"So, fourth drink Ron like to dance. A lot," said Hermione. She brushed her hair out of her eyes so she could keep a close eye on her drunk boyfriend. 

"I can tell." Harry went back to staring at what he had been previously fixated on before. Or rather  _who._ Hermione frowned mid sentence and whipped her head in his direction. She shook her head ever so slightly.

"Undressing Malfoy with your eyes again, are we?" she muttered into her cup. 

Harry said nothing, but his dark cheeks turned a bright pink. Was he that obvious?

"You could always walk over there and talk to him."

"Absolutely not."

Hermione shook her head once more. "Harry, you've been pining for him for almost a full school year now! Just go over there and make a move. What's stopping you?"

Harry ran his hands through his dark hair as he always did when nervous. "He probably isn't queer..."

"He certaintly looks queer," said Hermione. She started saying something else, no doubt trying to convince Harry to go talk to Malfoy, but Harry's attention was focused entirely on the beautiful specimen just a couple hundred feet to his northeast. 

Draco Malfoy was in the corner with some of his equally wealthy friends playing beer pong. He was wearing simply a dark green button up shirt and crisp black pants, but he made them look glamorous. The top two buttons were un done, and if Harry looked over the rim of his glasses, he could just see Draco's collarbones, smooth and pale and suck-able. His slender neck was just slightly sweaty, and his pale blond hair was devil-may-care messy. Beautiful. 

Harry had been instantly taken by him when he first saw Draco in class. They were both in the same class, and were polite enough that sometimes they said hello. Anymore than that and Harry's tongue would've been like a pair of headphones after being put in someone's pocket. Harry was as far from smooth as anybody could imagine and could never force himself to go through with the conversations he had planned in his head. Besides, a gorgeous, rich man like Draco Malfoy wouldn't possibly be interested in an average person like Harry. 

"Harry!" shouted somebody in his ear, and Hermione, was leaning on her tip toes, lips pressed to his ear. 

"What the hell, Hermione?"

"If you stopped trying to have eye sex with Malfoy you'd know what!" She emptied her cup with one gulp and replaced her cup with a bottle of room temp water. She always tried to even herself out so her hangovers weren't as bad as Ron and Harry's were. 

"Maybe if you try some of Pansy's Potion it would give you the courage to talk to him. Maybe even...snog him."

"Pansy's Potion? Is that what she's calling her latest liquid poison?"

Hermione pointed a nimble finger at the red punch bowl. "Pansy herself said it is her strongest one yet. Two or three bottles of vodka, loads of red Powerade, and almost an entire liter of Sprite. It's so bloody strong it's like taking four consecutive shots of tequila."

"How about no? I don't want to die tonight."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Well, if you don't talk to Malfoy now, you won't have another chance until after Spring Break." She pointed at the large clock next to the double doors. "See what time it is?"

"Hermione, you know damn well I can't read Roman numerals."

Hermione slapped his elbow playfully. "It's almost one. Luna always does Spin the Vodka Bottle at one, and then the party is over after 100 spins."

"Guess I'll talk to Malfoy when he comes back from his rich person vacation. Ow!"

Hermione had stamped on the foot. "Harry, honestly, just go talk to him!" she pleaded gently. "Word's been going around that Malfoy is very single and he's into men. You're a man."

"I hadn't noticed, thanks." Harry was still watching Malfoy's pale pink lips and fantasized about nipping and kissing and sucking on them. He was biting his lower lip, and Harry could tell by his fidgeting fingers that he was nervous about something. But what could it be?

Suddenly, a loud, bubbly voice rang through the crowd as the clock struck one a.m.

"Circle up, guys and gals! The time for Spin the Vodka Bottle has arrived!"

 

* * *

 

 

      Everybody had their unassigned assigned seats on the navy and copper circlar rug in the center of the garage. Hermione always sat in between Harry and Ron, and Draco sat on Harry's left side, at least 16 people between them.

 Luna stood on top of the eagle in the center, the multi colored lights making patterns on her long pale legs. She held up the famous blue vodka bottle like a first prize trophy and kissed the top slightly. 

"Y'all know the rules!" She shouted, her faint Southern drawl lacing her words. "Whoever it lands on has to kiss you, whatever the gender or sexual orientation. Unless you're related, then spin again because that's just plain gross. No fighting over who kisses who, and if it lands in between two people both people either take a shot or do rock-paper-scissors."

Luna tucked a strand of waist-length dirty blonde hair behind one ear before handing one Lavendar Brown the bottle. "House rule: last person to be kissed spins first."

Lavendar stood in the center, leaned over (her short shorts rose a ways up her butt, exposing her pale pink hipsters as many people giggled and boys whistled, her threaded eyebrows wiggling up and down) and spun the bottle with all her might. It spun in circles and circles and circles, until it finally slowed to a stop in front of Ron. 

Hermione narrowed her eyes ever so slightly as Ron and his ex shared a quick kiss on the lips, before he stood and spun the botrle himself.

The game went on for quite a few spins without pointing to Harry or Draco. Some interesting kissing happened, and it appeared as if Padma Patil and Terry Boot had left the circle after their make out session got too handsy below the waist.

Finally, Ginny, after enjoying a nice kiss from her girlfriend Luna, was squatting in front of Harry. 

Harry's eyes snapped from Draco Malfoy as he suddenly realised everybody was watching him and Ginny intently. 

"Oh, sorry," he murmured quietly, and gave Ginny a swift kiss before standing inside the circle. 

Determinedly not staring at Draco Malfoy, he placed the bottle on the floor and gave it a good whirl. 

Harry's bright green eyes followed the bottle as it came to a stop in front of-

Oh, shit.

Draco Malfoy. He looked as surprised as Harry felt. 

Harry felt as if his stomach was doing the Irish Jig with his intestines. He stared at Draco as he moved his fingers across his palm in a most peculiar fashion. 

Pansy Parkinson, so drunk off her own concotion she had messily fishtail braided one side of her sleek black hair and was hiccuping every now and then suddenly shouted, "Potter, are you gonna -hic- get your ass over here or does Draco have to crawl to you? I wanna see some action! Just snog already!" 

Harry blushed, but nonetheless he shuffled his feet to where Draco sat with Parkinson and leaned down. He pressed his slightly chapped lips to Draco's.

Whiskey and mint. That's what Draco tasted like. Harry inhaled the man's scent deeply, before pulling away and was immediately taken by storm when Draco seemed to chase his lips as he started pulling back. But no, that couldn't possibly be true. Draco would never go for someone like Harry. Not when he could have plenty of girls and blokes. 

As Harry took his place back in the circle (Ron smriking at him), he stared at the beautiful blond, only turning away as Cho Chang planted a wet kiss on Draco's soft lips, and continued staring until it was his turn again after a kiss from a very excited tongue user named Romilda Vane.

This time facing Draco, Harry spun the bottle harder, half his mind hoping it wouldn't land on Draco again, and the other half hoping it would just so he could taste him again. 

Pansy almost screamed as the bottle cap pointed to Malfoy once again. 

"Oooh, Draco, someone's getting real lucky tonight!" shrieked a purple-haired girl in the smallest white dress Harry had ever seen.

Malfoy rolled his eyes before standing ever so slightly as Harry approached him. His heart beating so hard against his ribcage Harry knew he would have internal bruising whne he woke up tomorrow, Harry kissed him quickly before almost tripping on his way back. Again, he noticed that Draco was fidgeting with something in the right hand. Maybe a ping pong ball or a piece of metal lying around. 

The game continued on, and by the time Harey had kissed two other girls and Cedric Diggory (he really wasn't complaining), Harry had kissed Draco a total of five times that night. Each one had been longer than the last, though they were merely pecks. His head was still swimming from their first kiss, and he knew he might not be able to control himself the next time. Even though he knew these kisses had absolutely no effect on Draco whatsoever. 

He stood abruptly as Hannah Abbot moved to grab the vodka bottle, and announced loudly, "Draco, can we go and talk for a bit? Outside? Alone?"

Fred and George Weasley wolf-whistled so loud it almost echoed, Pansy yelled, "Yes, Draco, go with Potter!", and Hermione and Ron gave Harry knwoing twin glances. 

Draco pursed his lips. "Alright," he answered after a moment's pause.

And he stood and followed Harry out the front doors and a little to the side of the building. 

They stood under a bright yellow light, shoulders leaned against the faded red bricks, and Harry had nearly forgotten why he was out there, being so close to Malfoy tended to have that effect on him, until his eyes went up to his lips. He shook his head slightly.

"Alright, Malfoy. Spit it out. What the bloody fuck are you doing to that bottle? Did you enchant it or something?"

Draco blanched. "W-what do you mean, Potter? I haven't done anything to it."

Maybe it was all the drinking, but Harry was in a cursing mood. "Bullshit," he spat. "Admit it, you-you tampered with it just to play this huge prank on me. Well, quit your shit. It is not funny."

Draco's neat pale eyebrows joined together in the middle. "That's preposterous. What prank are you talking about?"

Harry ran both hands through his already mess brown curls before shouting, "This! All the-the snogging! It's making my head pound. You're driving me insane with all the kiss-" and suddenly Harry couldn't speak.

Because something had stopped the flow of his words. 

That something was Draco Malfoy's lips. 

They were kissing, a good proper kiss, not small pecks like during the game. Draco's left hand was on Harry's left hip, and the other hand was clinging to his cheek. His thumb was moving in small circles on his cheekbone.

Harry's eyes were wide, staring at every one of Malfoy's brown tipped eyelashes, before absolutely melting into the kiss. He began kissing back, passionately and hungrily, his tongue exploring every inch of Draco's mouth. His hands wrapped around his neck and pulled him closer to him, closer and closer, until they were pressed tightly together. 

One of Harry's hands traveled down Malfoy's well built back and rested at the small of his back as the kiss deepened, their tongues meeting and tangling. The other moved up the nape of his neck. He ran his fingers through the soft blond hair he had been thinking about for days at a time. 

Whiskey and mint. Harry's new favorite flavor combo. 

Draco pulled back slowly, Harry leaning forward until they were staring wide eyed and breathing heavily. Their arms were still glued to each other. 

Draco licked his lips. "I wasn't pranking you, idiot. Why would I be?"

Harry gulped hard. "I don't know. You're not gay, for one?"

Drace actually laughed, a high laugh, and Harry's ears relished every note of it. 

"We just made out, something I instigated, and you think I'm not gay?"

"I didn't want to believe what everybody say about you, I guess. Thought it was too good to be true."

"Well, most of the rumors are true. Even about the dozens of white peacocks my father keeps in our yard."

Harry cracked a smile. "But...me? I thought you didn't even like me as a friend. We hardly talk!"

Draco rolled his eyes. God, it was insanely hot. "And whose fault is that? I always tried but you were so dry. So I took the hint and realized you weren't interested."

"No, no! I am _very_ interested! Veeeeeery," said Harry, as all the alcohol he had drank finally kicked in completely. 

Draco smiled softly. He leaned forward and kissed the corner of Harry's mouth, moving towards the center. 

"But, really, how did you do it?" Harry said, pausing slightly to kiss Draco back.

"Do what?" Draco asked. He had moved down to Harry's jawline. Harry gripped him harder.

"Make it so that everytime I spun the bottle it would land on you?" Harry said. 

Draco bit his lip. "Oh. That." He raised both his hands up his shoulder level. He wiggled the fingers on his left hand, and there, glinting gently in the moonlight, was a small, thin magnet. 

 

* * *

 

Draco Point of View

 

      Draco hated playing beer pong with his friends. For one, the rules always got thrown out the window after the first two games, and they started adding their own rules until everybody was so drunk off their asses they couldn't even stand without something or someone supporting them.

"If this ball lands in the trash that's two shots and half a beer!"

"If mine knocks over your cup you have to pour Fireball on the table and lick it off!"

Draco stood by the wall and watched then play as he took small sips of his whiskey. He didn't do much at parties besides drink a bit and watch other people. And Potter, of course. 

Right now he was standing by the drink table, quietly sipping his drink and talking to that Hermione Granger. As he watched, Hermione said something, and Harry took a drink before speaking to her. A couple drops of liqour clung to his lips. As they rolled down, Draco wished he was able to lick them off. 

Suddenly, something circular and cold was being slid into Draco's free hand. He looked down and saw that it was a silver magnet, easily concealable in the palm of his hand, and that his friend Blaize Zabini had slipped it to him.

"What the hell is this?" He asked. 

"A foolproof plan," replied Zabini. He took a puff of his cigarette and blew the smoke out to the side. "For that boy you've been staring at all night."

"I have not," muttered Draco. His cheeks were warm. 

"Sure you haven't. I've been watching you for a while now, Draco, and it's pretty damn clear you like him. But since you won't grow any balls." He shrugged and went to take another puff before the cigarette was ripped out of his hands and put out by the heel of Draco's black leather shoe. He hated smoking.

Zabini shrugged again and pulled his pack of Marlboros and a silver lighter out of his inner jacket pocket. "You haven't even heard my plan yet. How do you know if it will work or not?"

"Because your plans suck," scoffed Draco.

"Ouch." Zabini stayed silent for a bit as he enjoyed his smoke, finally turning to Draco and saying, "I know for a fact this one will work."

"Have you done it yourself, then?"

"Once or twice. You see, Draco, Luna always uses the same bottle for the game. A fancy old one, with the metal cap screwed on tight. The bottle cap happens to be magnetic. You catch my drift?"

The plan clicked into place in Draco's mind. "This is ridiculous. The circle is bloody huge. How do I know this small thing will even work on the bottle whne it's so far away?"

Zabini shrugged. "You have to trust me on this one. I'm positive it works. But if you're too scared, I'll just take back this here magnet..."

"No!" Draco said forcefully, pulling his hands out of his friend's reach. Zabini arched a thick black eyebrow. 

"Fine, I'll do it," Draco whispered. "But if this doesn't work I _will_ give you a black eye."

"We'll see, Draco. We'll see."

The music was cut off abruptly. Draco turned to see Luna standing in the center of the Spin the Vodka Bottle Rug, said vodka bottle in her hands. 

"Circle up, guys and gals! The time for Spin the Vodka Bottle has arrived!"

 

* * *

 

      "Remind me to thank Blaise after this," said Draco as he finished recounting his story to Harry. 

 Harry smacked his forhead with his palm. "So _that's_ what you were messing with during the game. I thought it was just a nervous tick or something."

"Well," said Draco as he slowly inched closer to Harry, "You do make me _very_ nervous." 

Harry's legs turned to jelly as Draco teased him softly. He kissed his cheekbone, his jawline, his chin, and the corner of his mouth.

"Draco," he whined. He gripped the other man's bicep to keep himself from dropping to the green grass underneath him. 

"Mmmm," replied Draco, his mouth trailing kisses down his neck and the place where it met his shoulders.

"D-draco," Harry stuttered. 

"Yes?"

"Let's get out of here. Drive to my place. Please."

"My place is closer," said Draco quietly. He bit Harry's bottom lip; his head spun like a top. His pants were starting to feel a bit tight in the front. 

"Fine. Let's go. Anywhere. Quick."

Draco's lightly clutched Harry's chin. His fingertips were cold. He brushed his lips against Harry's and whispered, "Alright. I'll drive." 

 

The End 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and comment what I should write about next :))


End file.
